Eye Candy
by ToxicCloudz
Summary: You had been accepted into the 11th Division as the toughest, spunkiest fighter they've had, but when Renji admits feelings for you, Kenpachi and Ikaku get rather protective of their star. Can you and Renji settle this, or will your weekend games of Poker be canceled? Series? Reader x Renji or Renji x Reader. You get it. SMUT EVERYWHERE
1. Chapter 1

_**Eye Candy**_

**Rouge: JOJOJO~~~ I'm back to writing! *dodges a flying vase* God, no need to kill me just yet, I just got here. Sheesh~**

**ToxicCloudz: Actually, I'm the new one**

**Rouge: Erm... yeh, guys, I restarted my account...**

**Renji: Oh yeh, I'm her new eye candy ;) Lavi has set sail**

**Lavi: OI! I'm still HERE ya'know!**

**Rouge: There you are!**

**ToxicCloudz: Erm... yeah, let's just move on with the story, yeh?**

You were somewhat of a treasure to the 11th Division Team. Almost a goddess to Ikaku and a great tool to their aid for Kenpachi. It was men who had occupied the barracks as they were more... Physical, than the others. Kenpachi would be somewhat surprised if a woman had requested to join, but would quickly find himself otherwise diss appointed at their child-like squeaks at a cut or gash. How they quivered and gave him that look of pain and frustration, eyes balling up with tears. All because of a cut. It was disgusting. But there were the few women who would be accepted, but they were difficult to determine in gender at first; their muscles well built and defined.

But you. You held the curves and fragile feel of your body like a woman, but a personality hard as diamond and sharp as a newly built blade. Your tongue was as sharp as one too, as you could break down one's self esteem like it was an ant under your thumb.

When you first arrived within their Division, no one paid mind that you were seeking to join. They looked at you as some delivery tool who came to pick up the small amount of paperwork that wasn't cut up.

At first you were patient. You waited formally at the entrance hall, watching men laugh and boast about their battles, and occasional challenge or threat made. But with such a short attention span, you began to question those who wondered about. They brushed you aside as they did before, not even bothering to look at you. Your voice was too soft, you thought, and would speak a bit louder. Now they looked at you, but turned away as fast as they did. You then put your foot down. You had have enough, and would snatch the next Hakama that would walk by, fists coiled in their collar. Your voice high and booming through the walls, demanding you meet the captain.

It didn't take long, as any threatening call would draw Kenpachi towards the source. At first he believed it to be the one you had frightened, but then waved off after realizing it was you. He thought your arms were too skinny and your fists too small to handle such a tedious job.

As like your patience, you had a limited amount of disrespect you could swallow.

Using the tiny knuckles you were so criticized about, you would knock the bone across the lower jaw of the captain. You actually managed to push his face aside, as you had caught him off guard.

After stating the disrespect, the inconsideration and the lack of manners you had been shown, you would make sure yourself that your application had been thoroughly checked.

You had a fire in yourself that Kenpachi had then seen, as it Scorched in your eyes. It was something not many of his Division members had as a huge quantity only had a big ego and needed to be complimented with impression. Without even checking on your portfolio, the captain accepted you and quickly demanded a match. You were almost up for it, but someone had interrupted, stating some other soul reaper had arrived from earth, and Kenpachi's attention on Ichigo, who had no knowledge on it, was now a wanted man in the captain's eyes.

You were accepted into the squad, and after a few long months, were already a seated officer. Then guys had grown to respect you. You demanded long ago that you wished none of them to hold back in a fight, and for the unlucky few who did, would have their asses handed to them. Your thin body was rather flexible, a bonus to you as those who were heavily built lacked in that region. But you weren't a twig either, you had some strength that equaled others. Even members of other divisions came to challenge you, but you won the battle, even of you were bleeding from every limb, gashes in every depth possible that wasn't fatal. You would brag on your power, but only to those who would try and criticize you down. It never worked for them.

But you weren't all bad. You could also joke and mess around with everyone. You grew used to Yachiru's playful personality, and even found yourself acting like a child, wanting to play tag with a few of the guys, teasing them by snatching their zanpaktous or an accessory off their body. If not threatened, you were almost like any young girl. If not, then you were almost definitely beating someone up.

The only people your couldn't defeat were Kenpachi and Ikaku. They would only merely spar with you to make you stronger, but you swore during one session that you almost incapacitated Ikaku to the point he could barely move for the next few days. It was your highlight in you act of showing off.

Eventually word got around, and a few high ranking officers came up to the test. Even a captain or two would come by and watch. You never won against the lieutenants, as you had only met two in battle, another two you knew in a friendly manor.

The 6th division lieutenant, Renji Abarai, whom with you fought about half a dozen times, and the 2nd Division's lieutenant, which only started cause you knocked his bag of chips to the ground and crushed as you wrestled with another shinigami. You gained lots of speed from that battle, and we're now mastering Hoho, aside from zanjutsu which you already professionalized in. Both shinigami you sparred, but all ended with a draw, the 2nd only ending cause his captain needed him.

Yachiru was simply a play mate, but when you needed the occasional professional relationship, you'd hook up with Matsumoto while she was hiding from Toshiro to go on a simple walk, sometimes picking up Sake, which you never drank because after seeing the side effects, you distasted.

Those 4, including Ikaku and Kenpachi were your friends whom you trusted with almost anything. Everything was going great; training with the boys, relaxing and playing with the girls, a game of cards between you and Renji and refereeing his and Ikaku's matches. For those 6 months you were having a great life.

Then, one day, you wondered into your barracks after having a rather distorting nightmare, to find a table turned and broken dishes scattered in puddles of drinks and food. It seemed like another challenge being taken between Renji and Ikaku, but the melon head wasn't happy. Actually, he was rather angry, face flushed red and eyes burning.

"I won't allow it!" he barked. Renji jumped to his feet to meet his gaze. Powerful reiatsu burned through the room as all the unfortunate shinigami were pinned against a wall in fear.

Renji heaved aggressively, rather annoyed with how Ikaku could just deny the lieutenant's thought. "Who are you to say who I can or can't-"

"I don't agree to it! I'm pretty sure Kenpachi wouldn't agree to it either! Would you like him to tell you himself?" the other interrupted, voice raising over the red head's. Renji had to back away from that. The risk of facing the 11th was a gamble he wouldn't take.

"Everything okay guys?" you asked, stepping into the area with a smile. In a case like this, a sweet face wouldn't hurt. Renji turned to meet your eye, but blushed faintly before dissipating in a shunpo. You furrowed you brow, arms crossing beneath your chest. "Well that was weird" you huffed. Ikaku punched down on an innocent table before glowering at you and storming off. You would have to beat him up later. Reporting to your desk, piled with paperwork that the captain would refuse to do. You may have been a hot head, but work was just as important and living up to the proud 11th name, you'd provide the pride on paper. The usual sounds speeded through the halls that day, a threat, a call out, some laughs and boasts, you even heard the captain's voice hollering earlier before a door being slammed and possibly broken. You smiled, as those sounds always made you happy. Working there for almost a year, you had loved your division like family, as any shinigami would.

While signing a document, you began to think of your plans later on that day with Renji. It was Saturday, and since he wasn't on Earth, you had plans for a nice game of poker, a game you were introduced to by Urahara as he said your ego was big, but better you lacked in luck. You lost the first game, but won the second. You liked it though, and if ever having free time, you would play with the shop keeper. You two never broke your draw. Renji found himself fond of it too, so you two planned a definite day to play together alone, and had kept that tradition up for over half a year after you met as you won a lot, and stole his money that he stashed away to buy new sunglasses that always broke at some point. You saw it as a waste and took it for your own instead.

Other than gaining money though, you were excited to simply see him as well. Hiding your feelings was a challenge at first, but like almost everything else, you mastered it with practice. You first found him attractive when you first laid eyes on him as he came to fight you. You warned yourself not to beat the pretty face which you laughed aloud at, intimidating the lieutenant even more.

The first time he made your heart skip a beat was when he pinned you down in your spar. The sun was bright, hovering directly over the soul society, and you missed a step, which was what brought you down within seconds. Renji straddled over your stomach, smirking down at you as his shadow cloaked you from the bright fire ball in the sky. His weight over you, his smug face, it made your body melt. After choking on your heart, you realized how vulnerable you were, which you hated, and kicked your feet up, wrapping your legs around his neck before flipping him backwards. You wanted to beat him up more after that.

Then the first time he made you blush was after another spar, which took place in the hottest day of the year. It was a quick battle, as the sun was too much to bear. The two of you simply lounged beneath a low tree as another two tried a go at battle.

"God it's hot." he'd groan, peeling off the top of his Hakama. You watched as the black soaked fabric rolled off his body, showing the tight muscles that covered his bones. His skin glistened with sweat, tattoos defined by the light. His skin looked so soft over the hard defined muscles. Watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, it was stunning to watch. Catching your stare, the pineapple head smirked.

"Enough eye candy for you?" he asked with a usual cocky voice. You face was glowing with embarrassment for being caught. Renji laughed "You're blushing!" he barked aloud, everyone turning to see you, the almighty and feared female shinigami, blushing.

You huffed in anger "It's the heat!" you said blandly, turning away. Renji rolled his eyes and watched the match. On occasion you would stare, but would quickly advert you attention before your cheeks became too red. You made it a silent goal in every match to make him take off his shirt.

Though shy on the subject, you where thick on hiding it, and forced yourself away from any conversation that could lead to any slight hints at it.

The heart in you chest pounded loudly as you wrote the last signature and dropped your pen with glee before skipping out of the barracks. It was way past noon, so it wasn't too hot now. Making your way to your dorm, you opened the door before glancing over your room. It was a bit dusty and dark. Glancing at the clock, you had about an hour before Abarai would show up.

With a quick plan ready in your mind, you reached for a duster and began cleaning. You were tedious with every job you did, and put all effort into it, which always lead to a proud ending result. With the windows open and a fresh vanilla scented candle burning, your room was as vibrant and cleansed like a new one. You inhaled the scent as it was your favorite, one that Urahara burned while you first came to earth. Just as you were ready to fetch your deck, a small pair of arms suddenly latched around your neck from behind and choked you, their relentless giggles filling the peaceful air.

"Y-Yachiru! What are you doing here?" you gasped. But the tiny pink haired girl gave no interest to your question and kept swinging behind your shoulders. After squirming for what seemed forever, you finally got the little monkey off of you an down on the floor. Out of kindness and love for her, you got on your knees to see her eye level.

"Yachiru, you shouldn't be here. You know I have poker today with Renji" you frowned, silently praying she would leave and not ruin this for you.

Another flow of giggles.

"Pineapple-kun can't see Nee-chan today 'cause Ken-chan says he can't~! Ken-chan got mad when he heard what Pineapple-kun said about Nee-chan! Ken-chan marched right over to the 6th Division and threatened Pineapple-kun that if he took away his Nee-chan that Ken-chan would kill Pineapple-kun! Bya-kun tried to give me one of those nasty looking treats. They look really funny." the girl chuckled along. You blinked at the main part of her rambling.

"Why doesn't Captain let Renji see me?" you'd ask, brow furrowed and eyes flickered with worry and anger. If you were being ordered to stay away from Renji, then there had better be a damn good reason why.

Yachiru sung in laughter " 'Cause pineapple-kun Reeeeeeally likes Nee-chan! Pineapple-kun told Blady-chan and Baldy-chan got really mad too 'cause he doesn't want anyone hurting his Nee-chan a much as Ken-chan does!"

You paused for a moment.

Then marched out the door, the little pink shadow skipping and humming quickly to match your pace. Every shinigami in your way had moved quickly aside as they knew that look on your face, and if anyone didn't, their teeth would be knocke out, proof being two angry shinigami so busy in an argument that hadn't realized you storming through.

You knew where your captain would be, and quickly made your way to the training area, just in time to see Kenpachi and Ikaku leaving the area with unconscious bruised bodies lying in their path. They hadn't realized you till the last few seconds when you pinched your captain square in the nose.

You weren't afraid to make such actions cause you knew, unlike other captains, zaraki wouldn't punish you or cry about it when it happened. He would take it, and fight you later.

"Who are you to tell me who I can or cannot be with? If I want to have an evening with someone, you better damn well know I'll have it! I am not a child to where her dad must stray her away from men, I'm a god damn shinigami and seated officer of the 11th Division who can swipe nearly anyone face on the ground! I am an adult and a proud warrior and shall be treated a such without your babying!" you yelled, high voice trailing far off but booming to shake the feet of those in the area. You had pulled zaraki down a bit by grabbing into his haori, which now had slight tears from your nails driving through the fabric.

You viciously turned your head to Ikaku who squealed, rarely ever being on the receiving side of your anger.

"And you! I'm not your prized toy! I have my freedoms and you better damn well know I won't let some bald guy like you take that! If you respect me as a fighter, you'll respect me as a human being!" you finished before disappearing. The two men stood there, a bit in shock and surprise at your sudden touch and go. Zaraki ever gets yelled at, so this confused him more than shock. Ikaku was merely shoken by your voice rather than your rage. Yachiru just stood and laughed, teasing at the two of them.

You walked off your rage, but were still a bit ticked by the time you got back to your room. Practically ripping open your door, you slammed it behind you, the wood splintering slightly.

"Wow, who got you so pissed?" smirked a voice in their usually cocky tone. Opening your eyes, you looked over to see Renji sitting on his knees by the table, cards already placed. In some strange yet expected way, you felt likelier gravity gave away and all in the world was well. You forced a smile and calmly walked over to the other side of the table.

"A few unlucky fellows." you shrugged as you knelt down. Renji's smirk curled up as he began to shuffled. You watched the cards carefully, though you knew he wouldn't cheat. It was just a subconscious thing you'd do.

"Hope they're okay. I'd hate to know that the 4th had more injuries to deal with than they do already." he continued, eyes on the cards as well.

"Oh? The 4th is packed again?" you'd smile, as they already had a small kit prepared already for victims of your blade. But why would Renji know of such info? No one really needed to go to the 4th less they had injuries to be healed. "I take it your last mission was pretty tough." you'd frown a bit. Renji raised a brow at you, unknown of what you were saying. He hadn't been on a mission for almost a month. "Why else would you be there?" it was your turn to be confused.

Renji gulped, realizing the mistake he had just made. His cheeks burned, he didn't know what to do. Kenpachi would surely have his neck for this, but he wasn't sure what to fear more; facing the captain again to be harassed, or piss you off and lose you. Taking a gamble as he did every Saturday with you, he passed the cards across the table.

He hesitated. "Shuffle." he swallowed. You took the cards, shuffling them, eyes still locked on. Yeah, you weren't stupid. You wanted answers. Renji should've known better.

"The 11th captain... Sparred with me." he muttered, looking down a the tiny deck.

"Oh? I guess you lost. Who doesn't lose?" you smirked. Renji had gotten away. Or so he thought. You had already pieced together the puzzle, but he didn't know that. "I feel bad for you, since the captain really seemed pissed today." you continued on. The lieutenant could feel the color drain from his face. You smiled. "Yachiru came to me giggling that the captain was mad at you."

That finished it. Renji big his lip, as he knew that you knew. Secrets don't last long unless the captain commander ordered it to. But that always shattered at some point anyways.

"You see-"

"Don't worry what the captain said. I told him a thing or two." you grinned, the look on their faces flashing through your head. It was great. The pineapple was a bit shocked.

You simply continued to shuffle as Renji watched you quietly, eyes on you while yours were down at the stack below you, though they seemed distant. Your smile kept him somewhat relaxed though.

"How's the wound?" you asked softly. Renji choked. He had hoped you'd avoid talking about it. Forcing a smile, he scratched his cheek awkwardly while looking out a window.

"Th-they're good. I think..." he whispered the last part a little too loud. You stopped shuffling.

"you think? Didn't the 4th division check up on you?" you winced, trying to find the answers in his eyes. The red head choked.

"W-well like I said! They were pretty busy and when I got there... My wounds are fine!" he spattered, waving his hands defensively.

"Take off your shirt." you growled.

"H-huh?" Renji blinked. Your patience was lower than ever as you pounced across the table, knocking over the table and cards. Renji fidgeted beneath you, but you were relentless and eventually ripped his Hakama open to see the horribly stained bandages. It held every shade of red, blood aged between a few hours to just being fresh. He didn't get them healed or even checked.

"Damnit!" you hissed, grabbing his wrist. You dragged the stunned and in-pain shinigami to the back, throwing him towards the bed while you scavenged your room for a medical kit you had to spare. Renji was in pain, but didn't want to show it to you. He had healed to a point where he stopped cringing, but after your little wrestling match, it stung like hell as he hissed between his teeth. His Hakama top slipped off freely as he bled onto your bedding. Didn't matter though, you had found the kit and ripped it open to find disinfectant and clean bandage tape at the ready, you made your way back over, sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's going to sting, but you deserve it." you barked, pouring a bit of the healing liquid on a cotton square. Pulling off the soaked and sagging bandages, you saw the gash Kenpachi had made as the ragged cut was easy to decipher. Pressing the wet pad down, Renji howled in pain. It hurt you to do this, but it was his fault anyways. He allowed bacteria to sit in the wound for so long that it made it worse.

Despite his cries and bribes for her to stop, after nearly half an hour of cleaning and managing the wound, it finally stopped gushing out blood. How he lost so much of it and still managed to think straight, you wouldn't know, but now everything was alright, and you wouldn't have to worry. The wound wasn't as deep as you thought, barely an inch, and the length was merely half a foot long, but it would be a long while before it healed. Wrapping it up in bandages dipped in disinfectant, it would kill anything that tried to re-enter the wound. Taping it down, you smiled in relief, now that the problem was fixed. He would owe you big for this later on.

Renji watched you quietly after the pain subsided. The focused look on your face was one he greatly admired, as such devotion for something was a thing he could relate to. It's what he loved most about you, aside from your fiery attitude. Renji had had strong feelings for you a bit longer time than you had for him as he was one of the viewers who would watch you battle. The way you fought was a bit unfair as you always had flexibility and speed over the heavy built guys, but it was beautiful at the same time. You first seemed all muscle and intimidation, but one day while patrolling the soul society, you zoomed past him, giggling. He couldn't recognize it was you till you turned around, a pleasuring smile across your face that could make one's heart drop to their feet. It was that face that triggered his feelings. Watching you race away from Yachiru who was playing tag at the moment followed you to a field not far away. There were some swings hanging from a tall oak close by. Renji watched the two of you play, your child-like personality even making him smile while his mind was just flooded with worry on lots of other things. He admired you since, and wanting to meet you badly, decided to face you in soar. He worked to become a friend, and now found himself on a date with you every Saturday. He would try to work up the feelings to tell you what his heart was screaming at you every time he saw you, but some talk of a mission or latest fight would cut him off. If not that, you were mad or busy with something.

You frowned at your room, dusty and dark with a little light coming from a window that had the blinds hiding away most of it. You were a bit embarrassed, but the man on the bed didn't care about that.

"Yachiru told me why Kenpachi went after you." you sighed, the words spilling from your mouth. Renji groaned, throwing his head back. You smiled. "Is it true?" you said softly. Renji shook his head, praying it was all a dream, but you touch over his wounds was making his skin tingle. Biting his tongue, he threw himself back up, and you leaned in a bit closer, eager for an answer.

"There's something I have to tell you-" his voice was deep and serious, but seeing that cute curious look in your ears, your smile curled perfectly and cool breath blowing on him, he shook his head again and looked away. "-I can't.." he squeaked, but you whispered him in encouragement. He quivered his lips like he wanted to say something but shook his head again and looked down. After a while of thinking it over, he met your gaze again, a small spark in his eyes. "okay okay, I have something that I have to tell you that has nothing to do with the captain." he nodded. You simply nodded and waited quietly, your eyes darting around his face, taking in the well defined detail in his face from the faint light. The red head choked again, which annoyed you a bit as you begged him softly to speak. "No no no no no, don't do that- no. Bad things will happen if I tell you, so I'm not going to talk about it. I wan to talk about me." he quickly dribbled from his throat. You tilted your head, curious to what he had to say.

"What about you?"

The question made him freeze for a moment, the two of you staring into each other's eyes.

"You're eyes-" he stopped himself again from saying something stupid. "I wish I could- I could just-" he tripped on his own words and allowed his hands to express his feelings. You grinned with delight, watching him stumble. You never knew such a side existed in him. "I can't. It's hard to say." he finally spoke clearly.

"Just say it." you said a bit louder, stating the simple and obvious for him. It answered everything and yet nothing for him at the same time. Shaking his head, he threw it back again. Now you were annoyed.

"Why? What is it?" you said a bit more serious. He looked up at you again. He had a bit of a pained look, so you smiled in comfort to ease it in. "You can tell me Renji" you whispered, hand brushing over his chest to trace the tattoos with the soft of your fingertips. Renji melted, almost spilling it out to you, but then choked once again, the back of his head hitting the frame. You rolled you eyes. You were obviously not getting anything from this, and would get off the bed to walk away. The red head felt the shift on the mattress and would reach out to grab your wrist in the nick of time. Pulling you back, he's have spun you around, forcing you back down onto the bed as his lips clashed with yours, at first frustrated for being dominated and worried of your wound, to melting on top of him. Your body felt almost stiff from the shock, but as your lips curled against each other more, his warm breath would roll down your throat, bringing you to life.

"s-so it's true, you-" he interrupted you with another kiss, his free hand snaking behind your neck to hold you firmly against him. Your body grinded up his, making you gasp a moan.

"Just Shutup." he whispered over your lips. You obeyed his command, you bod agreeing as your hands slowly crawled up his chest. Slowly pulling you over him, his body rolled, your side landing on the other side of the bed, his own slightly making it over yours now. He balanced himself on his elbow, the opposite leg slipping between yours. The firm hand that was on your waist now sliding down your body, giving a quick gripe on your rear before lifting your leg up his side. Your arms coiled around his neck, making it obvious that you wanted him to go nowhere. He grinded up against you again, groaning as he did before sliding his lips over your cheek to your neck where he would kiss and nibble, sucking lightly as his tongue stroked against the soft skin. You whimpered in pleasure, your body being devoured by the bed as his weight was once again over you, they weight you had dreamed and imagined for so long now being true and a bit better than you had hoped. Is canines sunk into your skin, leaving dark marks across the side of your throat. Grinning at the sight, he kissed the sore spots till you stopped flinching from the touch. He was going to make it obvious to everyone that you were his. Releasing your thighs, your leg stayed in place a his side while his fingers wondered north till he found your Hakama at your shoulder. Pulling down on the fabric, he brushed his lips across the surface, his body heated everywhere you touched, and nipped at your collar bone, gradually grazing down to the center of your chest. Watching your chest rise and fall with deep breaths, you blushed brightly. No one really looked there, they all paid more attention to your fists that they wanted to avoid.

Renji kissed your chest softly, all the way up the base of your neck to your jaw bone, and then your lips. His body slipped over yours, knees now pinning your sides. Biting your bottom lip, his to hue thrusted into your mouth.

For some reason, you found this a threat, and within seconds, your tongues were dialing to get into the other's mouth. Out of frustration, Renji growled, annoyed that you were going to make this a challenge for him and snagged your wrists, pinning them down to the side for some form of control to soothe him. You didn't mind you. You actually found it arousing. Renji pressed up against you once again, when he suddenly cringed and hissed in anger. You both pulled away to look down and see a bit of fresh blood spreading beneath the bandages, causing the disinfectant you put on it earlier to slip into his bloodstream and kill the nearby bacteria. You chuckled while the red head growled in annoyance. Stroking his cheek, you got his attention. He has such beautiful brown eyes...

"Let's finish this AFTER you heal." you smiled. Renji smirked, smothering the soft skin just between your jaw and ear.

"You sure 'bout that?" he whispers in a deep husky tone that made you coo with a moan.

"Relax monkey boy." you smirked. Renji paused for a moment before pulling away to look at you.

"What did you just call me?" he raised a brow, the both of you chuckling with happiness. The simple joke's giggling response lasted a while. Before the lieutenant sighed, taking her features again. He congratulated himself quietly on the partner he had just gained before sliding back down, nuzzling his face between your breasts. you blinked, a big shy, part of you saying to kick him off, but your heart was pounding so much, and he made you so happy, that you decided to leave him there. He quickly fell asleep though, and after feeling his warm breath blow across your chest, you thought to yourself that you could get used to this.

With a yawn, you dug your fingers into his hair, twirling a few locks with your fingers as your eyes drifted closed, the long day now takin its toll.

Yeah, your year of being a shinigami had now just gotten better.


	2. Chapter 2

**TCz: So i decided to write up another chapter while in a fuckin' 8 hour drive for NOTHING. Yeah. This one has a bit more SMUT than the last one... this is what happens when i pull an all nighter.**

Those few weeks after your day with Renji, nothing had really physically changed about you. You were the same old you the 11th had known before. People heard rumors of what happened between the captain and Abarai, but seeing how you held no proof to show, the gossip was over as fast as it had begun.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi kept it that way too. The next day, you walked into the barracks and did your duties, as normal, sparred with others, as normal, and threatened people, as normal. When the lieutenant came over to bring a notice that Byakuya was asking Zaraki to stop beating up his members, you and Renji gave simple hellos.

No lovey-dovey greetings or intimate looks, no winks or flirtatious manner, nothing. The two had believed that you denied feelings for him, and thus had no more worry. Kenpachi had no need to harass him any longer and Ikkaku wasn't mad anymore either. All was well in the 11th Division.

A few days after that poker game, Abarai had left for earth on a mission, so for those few weeks, you had no one to play poker with on Saturday. Instead, you spent it with Matsumoto and went on walks, maybe shopped a bit.

"It's so weird Rangiku..." you sighed, a bag in your hand filled with lunch for that evening. "You'd think after something like that that things would be different between two people."

Showing worry or confusion was a sign of weakness in your division, so hiding your thoughts and emotions about stuff was your specialty. Only you and Rangiku knew of your troubling thoughts of doubt.

"Maybe he's just as confused about things as you are. I mean, you have to remember this is Renji we're talking about. He used to be in the 11th Division himself. He's probably worried about things just as you are, but he's hiding it." she waved her hand casually as she eyed her little bag of sweets and sake. You nodded, as if understanding what she said, but that didn't stop you from still pondering it over.

That next day after he slept over, Renji had woken up gently to see you curled up at his side, the few cracks of light from the window making your hair glimmer. He watched you silently as you peacefully slumbered. Rubbing your shoulder lightly, he kissed your temple, making a faint whimper of his name escape your lips. Renji's heart fluttered, the fact you were dreaming of him flattered the shinigami so. You awoke soon after, bidding him good morning before checking on his wounds. They had healed exceptionally well, and no longer hurt him. You offered to prepare breakfast, but he denied, as he should be on his way back to his division. It saddened you he had to go, but you didn't argue. Saying farewell, you two went your separate ways outside the door.

Nothing had happened between you two since.

The next day came along, and it was a special day. Renji was arriving home from his mission, and you were going to prepare a lunch for him. The box lunch consisted of Taiyaki and some rice balls, all made by a trusted chef you knew in the rukongai. You sucked badly at cooking, and this chef you had nearly trusted all your life for food always made the best. He even beat the fancy expensive ones that lived in the soul society.

"I never knew you liked fish." the aged man heaved a chuckle.

"I don't." you said dryly as you rested your chin in your palms, mind pulled away from it's business on Renji.

"So then why am I wasting all these ingredients!" the elder gasped. Being in the rukongai, food like this was usually made for nobles, but the pieces used to make it was very expensive. However, being a soul reaper, the cash wasn't hard to pull up, along with all the help of Abarai's loss at poker.

"It's for a friend." you mumbled, spinning in your stool. You remembered as a child that you would always kick your feet when you sat in it and brag how close you were to reaching the floor. You did now, but the excitement wasn't as pleasing as you thought it would be.

"Oh? Is that so? Must be special if you went out of your own way to do this for them." he smiled as he continued to cook.

"He is..." you muttered as the corner of your lips curled up.

"Oh, so it's a man!" the chef grinned.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!" you squeaked, trying to sound tough.

The old man laughed. "You know, the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach." he smirked. "Though it should be the woman who cooked it."

"I don't know how to cook. My hands are too busy beating up people." you smirked, pulling up a hand to your eye sight. Despite the fact you hit almost everything in your path, Rangiku made sure to take you to a spa every once and a while to get a manicure and take care of your skin. You may have been a fighter for the big bad 11th division, but you were a woman too.

The chef brushed away the sweat from his temple with his sleeve before coming around from the back, two beautiful black boxes tied together with thin string. You took the boxes, but raised a brow.

"It's more romantic when you have lunch with the man also." he smirked. You silently smiled and placed the money on the table, as well as a big tip for bonus.

"Thanks old man. You always make the best." you muttered before kissing his cheek and scurried out.

It was almost noon, which meant Renji should've been back by now and was probably in his office. Quickly prancing through the soul society, a few shinigami past, immediately moving aside as they feared the worst. Surprisingly though, you were in a very gleeful mood, and bid them the most friendly hellos with a wide grin over your face. It somewhat startled them, but you didn't take the time to explain and went along your merry way.

Finally reaching the 6th division, people were shocked to see you there as you made your ways through the hall ways. Each barrack was built the same way, so you wouldn't get lost while wondering about. Reaching the main office, you fidgeted a bit to see how you could open the door, but the weight and balance of the bento boxes was rather troublesome. Your cheeks puffed in annoyence, but when the door slid open, you were ready to thank the person, only to find the red head staring right down at you.

"Renji!" you yipped.

"What are you doing here?" he blinked, brow raised a tad.

"Ah! Well, I, uh. I have lunch for you!" your cheeks became stained in pink as the Red head glanced between you and the food.

"Great timing. I was just about to go grab a bite. Here, let's go over to my place." he smiled as his hand pressed against the small of your back and led you through the halls. Your face remained flushed, but you were able to hide it while looking down at the food.

Renji led the way over to his place which wasn't too far. As he opened the door, you were rather surprised to see how big it was. Each Captain and Lietenant lived in much better homes than the other Shinigami did. Pushing you in gently, he close the door behind you.

"Table's over here." he said as he walked over to the right where the kitchen was. You were looking at everything though; the couch, carpet, plants and various decor. Even the few uniforms Renji had left behind that seemed dirty and a few days old. Abarai noticed your state and blushed with a gulp.

"Sorry about the mess! I usually don't have guests." he gasped as he rushed over, snatching up the trash and junk. You giggled at how silly he was, which was enough to make him stop and listen. You sounded so adorable.

Just as he finished his cleaning rush, you placed his boxed lunch on the table, yours still in hand. Renji glanced at his lunch, then you, then finally your lunch as he sat down.

"You going to join me?"

"Oh! Well, you see-" you weren't sure what to say as you never really had intentions of joining him, though the fantasy still lingered in your mind.

Renji shook his head while lazily waving a hand. "I insist! Please, sit."

You did as you were told and placed the lunch gently in front of you. You both opened your lunches, but Renji's grin made your day. Taiyaki was his favorite, and knowing you made him happy was all you needed.

"Thank you! This looks delicious!" Renji bowed his head before chowing down the fish. You ate your strips of steak and rice quietly, savoring the taste. Once again, the old man pulled wonders with his cooking.

"So how was the mission?" you asked after swallowing the meat.

"It was pretty easy. Few shinigami just getting the basics of killing hollows is all." he shrugged before taking in some rice. You nodded and continued to eat, but as your plate began to grow empty, you wondered on what you should say. Conversation was another thing you lacked, and bringing up a topic always felt awkward. You had nothing to say, and anything you wanted to ask was about that Saturday evening which was embarrassing to even think of.

Swallowing the last piece of steak, you closed up the box and stood.

"Thanks for the lunch Renji. I think I should be going though." you shrugged before bowing and darted for the door. As you grabbed the handle though, a hand swooped over your shoulder and held the door down. You didn't bother trying to pull it open either.

You could feel his chest press against your back, lips lowered to your ear so you heard his every breath, other hand against the door to cage you under him. You felt your skin tingle from his warm breath blowing down the bare of your neck.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, voice deep and in a whisper. You stared at the wood pattern on the door, his shadow covering you.

"You invited me in." you said softly, not moving a single muscle, hand still on the knob.

"You could've denied." he quickly replied. "Why did you come here, really?"

You couldn't reply. Your cheeks were beginning to flush as you could no longer ignore his presence. After a long silent moment, his hand touched your shoulder and spun you around slowly to face him. You didn't fight it. Staring up into the red head's brown eyes, you noticed his gorgeous features, the detail sticking out so obviously now. When your gaze brushed over his lips, his hand brushed away some hair from your temple before grazing down the side, fingers tracing you jaw line till finally, your chin was pinched between his thumb and index finger. You didn't pull away from his touch, you let him explore you and move you.

"That night. I told you how I felt, but you never told me." he muttered, almost sadly. It pained you a bit in your chest to hear it, and parted your lips to speak, but no words came out. Renji waited for an answer, but could notice you choke and sigh silently. He wanted an answer, but wouldn't demand you say it. Instead, he seeked it out in another way.

Slowly leaning in, his lips inched towards yours, but just as they parted and were so close to yours, he stopped. Both of your gazed, half lidded, at the other. No one spoke, no one moved, you two just stared. Your breaths blew across the other's face, your scents intoxication one another. The both of you almost became drunk in intimacy just for the close connection.

You felt your chest tighten and lungs shrink, heart bashing against your rib cage like a wild animal. Your muscled coiled tightly and skin tingling with excitement. The excitement was almost painful and unbearable. The way he tilted your head up, the way his body arched over yours as he pinned you against the cold door with simple ease. You were his prisoner, and a very special one.

After so long of feeling like your life was being drained away and you could be his slave forever, you finally felt your blood pump through your veins calmly, your body became warm and relaxed. With simplest tilt of your head, you closed your eyes as he did and pressed your lips against his the the most silent manner possible.

You only held the kiss for a second or two before returning to the pose you were in before, eyes opened and locked on his.

"Again." he ordered in a whisper. You obeyed his command and kissed him again for just a moment, then pulled away.

"Again." he breathed, and so you did. Just before he guessed you'd pull away, he snaked his fingers back beneath your jaw, around your neck, and into your hair, holding you tightly against him. You took this as a signal for more, and began to curl your lips around his. He followed and dug his fingers further into your soft locks, nails digging into the wood.

Pressure seemed to press down on you, and the hands you had at your sides found way to his uniform, wanting to push him away, but Renji took this another way and pressed more against you, drowning you deeper in intimacy. Your lips parted to release a soft innocent moan just before his tongue thrusted into your mouth, warm breath rolling down your throat which created more moaning cries.

You practically made the man drunk in love with your erotic whimpers and used his other hand that was against the door to trace down your gentle figure and down your hips, groping that butt of yours that he found so attractive. The thick ball of muscle fitted perfectly in his hand, and hearing your gasp from his touch, the lieutenant grinned.

He never knew having you so vulnerable was so exciting and addicting. He now had something to beat you with, and would most definitely be using this more often on you in payback from all the money you stole from his wallet.

Pulling away for a moment, you desperately took in well needed air. Your lips never stopped touching, but an evil devilish smirk curled up wide over his face after he noticed your flushed pleasure filled expression.

Renji was a dominant type of guy, and a big one. You knew this now, and could tell it wasn't over.

With your mouth gaped and gasping for air, Renji was able to thrust his tongue in your mouth with ease and clamp down his lips to yours. His rough gropes made your body ride up against his, which of course he was very much enjoying. He released his grip though and reached for your thigh, pulling it up till your knee was at his side. Pushing you farther up the wall, your hands cupped his cheeks before pushing him away.

"We can't, not here." you gasped, but his lips were relentless and returned to your like magnets. With you guys against the front door and so close to the 6th division, someone was bound to pass by and hear you two.

"I don't care." he whispered between kisses.

"I do." you growled, your own dominance now rising. Renji hissed a sigh before flash stepping to his bedroom, your back now on the bed. Only one of Renji's knees got on the mattress, as he still stood on one last foot. His kisses were rough, his tongue exploring every where in your mouth before embracing yours. You yourself were now intoxicated with his affection and were desiring him as much as he did you. Your fingers greedily dug into his hair, undoing the tie that held it up.

Renji dragged his lips over your cheek and down the side of your neck, biting and sucking down on the softest patch he found. You cried out an erotic whimper as he left his little brand on you, then kissed it, as if trying to make it better, before slowly crawling down lower, now tugging down on the collar of your hakama to show the skin on your shoulder and vast majority of your chest just above your breasts. He kissed and nipped, tongue rolling over every inch of you he could.

Your head rested back against the mattress, eyes closed, smiling more as he continued to explore the innocence of your skin, him being the first to have the privilege of touching it. His room smelled so much like him, almost too much as you became drunk with his scent. Nuzzling the thick cushion to your cheek, you purred heavenly, almost driving the lover insane as his lips rolled down your sternum. Just as his chin touched the fabric of your uniform, his finger slipped between the folded part of your clothes and trailed downward, peeling apart the top slowly the lower he kissed. You tightened up beneath him, choking on your plead for him to stop. Pulling the black clothing over to the side slowly, he got a sneak peek at the soft grey velvet bra that held your breasts up oh so perky. You yipped, face heating up as his fingers gently rolled over them. You wanted him to stop but wanted more so badly, you choked on your tongue as he groped it softly as he kissed the side of your breast. He nuzzled his way between them as the first time, but he wasn't doing it to sleep.

Just as he begun to Snake his fingers beneath your bra, a distant loud knock came to the door. You weren't sure if the sigh you made was of annoyance or relief, but Renji was obviously angered judging by the growl he made a he pulled away to glare at the door.

"What is it?" he barked. Who ever was behind the door squeaked as they feared the angry lieutenant.

"C-Captain Kuchiki has summoned you! He says y-you need to report right away!" they gulped. Renji grumbled a stream of curses before he planted a strong wet kiss on your cheek and rose off the bed and walked away, fixing his Hakama.

"R-Renji!" you cried out, cheeks a bright ruby hue. Abarai glanced over his shoulder, frozen as he awaited what you had to say. You were a bit surprised you spoke up yourself. Flashing him a sheepish smile, you tilted your head down a bit.

"I-I do like you... I really do." you muttered. Your heavenly voice reached his ear, and the words he had wanted to hear for so long only took a second to make sense in his head. Quickly walking back over, he nearly laid back on top of you as he placed a strong kiss on your lips.

"I'll take that for now." he winked, warm breath blowing over your lips as a slight tease before he went back to the door while tying up his hair.

You let out a little chuckle as you began to fix your Hakama, but before you rose off the bed, Renji's fingers snapped at you from across the room.

"Don't leave that bed. That's an order." he smirked. You puffed your cheeks and pursed your lips in annoyance, but all he did was return that same cocky smirk and walked out the door.

With a sigh, you would crawl up the bed and hug the thick sheets and pillows to your body, taking in his musk with deep inhales.

The substitute would do. For now


End file.
